


VENOM

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (but not really because: symbrok), (kinda), Anal Fingering, Bottom Eddie Brock, Dom/sub Undertones, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, POV Eddie Brock, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Shower Sex, Sub Eddie Brock, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: V can be pretty convincing, at times. Times like this, when he employs his very specific skill-set to shut down Eddie's thinking brain. In the shower. Making his point by praying on Eddie's increasingly weak will....and his ass.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 15
Kudos: 297





	VENOM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



> My first Symbrok fic! 
> 
> The first I read was written by the stupidly talented omgbubblesomg, hence the dedication... Bubbles, dude, this is what you get for popping my Symbrok cherry *finger-guns*

Tendrils spread out like a hundred quick trigger fingers, twitching under the water streams, pouring out of Eddie.

It was supposed to be a cat-lick of a shower, then out for groceries at that Polish store. The one that, yeah, okay, just happens to be a couple blocks from Anne's place. So what? Eddie laughed it off when Venom questioned the decision; told his parasitic pal, _they just got a better selection than at Mrs Chen's, is all. ___

__As Eddie lathers his entire body in dollar-fifty 2-in-1 shampoo, Venom calls bullshit._ _

__"Bullshit."_ _

__Literally._ _

__"What? I just feel like Pierogi, man. And I know you'll like 'em too, V. They're kinda like little European Tater Tots and ooh, I can get you some o'those—"_ _

__"NO."_ _

__Without warning, slimmer shiny black talon-like threads now explore pores and freckles with voracious interest, fawning over Eddie. Then another, this one broad as a hand, curls around the curve of Eddie's already fairly plump cock and squeezes, just this side of not-too-vice-like._ _

__“Fuuuuu—"_ _

__"Venom," V says, then slides another slick finger tendril just past the rim of muscle that is Eddie's asshole._ _

__

__

__

__"Shhhit… man, you can't just—oh, God!"_ _

__

__"Who is this God? I am not God. I am Venom."_ _

__

__"Yeah, okay. But you are kinda omnipresen—"_ _

__

__"SAY IT!"_ _

__

__V is now mercilessly pumping at Eddie's now very hard hard-on and is then abruptly fully inside of him—inside of them—adjusting expertly to Eddie's ass, weird and perfect and filling them up, so warm and full, then he's licking stripes onto Eddie's, oh, man, is that the G-spot?! Oh, jesus, fuck… and it's so, all so… too fast and too much and not enough and—_ _

__

__"Woah, I—mmmmsay what now?" Eddie's voice shakes, his brain on the fritz like a circuit has shorted in there, sending shock waves under his skin, vibrating every muscle and organ. His lids twitch as V shout-whispers against his lips._ _

__

__"My name. Say my name, Eddie!"_ _

__

__"vvvvv-Venom!“ Eddie calls out as he comes so hard it almost hurts, his ass clenching around V, jizz spurting onto the both of them to the same euphoric rhythm._ _

__

__That was… embarrassingly fast. But so, so good, Eddie can't bring himself to care—because V doesn't care. V likes this. Likes Eddie, just the way he is._ _

__

__"Breeeeeaaaaaathe, Eddie."_ _

__

__But Eddie can't remember how just yet._ _

__

__"We are going to visit Mrs Chen for Tater Tots." Venom dictates, holding up Eddie's jello bones, pressing soft kisses into the meat of his shoulder._ _

__

__And after that, who the hell would Eddie be to argue?_ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Leave me kudos and comments and I'll write more, huzzah!
> 
> Come find me on Dumblr™ @all-or-nothing-baby... :)
> 
> Luce <3


End file.
